Podróże Gulliwera/Część III/Rozdział trzeci
Fenomen przez nowszą filozofię i astronomię rozwiązany. Lapucjanie są wielcy astronomowie. Jakim sposobem Król poskramia bunty. Prosiłem Jego Królewską Mość o pozwolenie obejrzenia osobliwości wyspy jego. Pozwolił i dał jednego z dworzan, aby był mi przewodnikiem. Chciałem najbardziej wiedzieć, jaki to sekret, naturalny czy też przez dowcip ludzki wynaleziony, był zasadą poruszania się wyspy w różne strony, o czym czytelnikowi memu dokładne i filozoficzne zdam sprawozdanie. Wyspa latająca jest zupełnie okrągła. Jej średnica wynosi cztery tysiące czterysta osiemnaście prętów, to jest około czterech i pół mili, a zatem zawiera w sobie prawie dziesięć tysięcy morgów. Głębokości ma prętów sto pięćdziesiąt. Grunt tej wyspy, czyli spód jaki się wydaje patrzącym z dołu, ma kształt szerokiego diamentu, płasko i równo szlifowanego, wznoszącego się ku górze na wysokość stu prętów. Powyżej niego znajduje się wiele kruszców podług zwyczajnego porządku ułożonych, a na samym wierzchu jest ziemia urodzajna grubości na stóp dziesięć lub dwanaście. Pochyłość części okólnych ku środkowi wyspy jest naturalną przyczyną, że wszystkie spadające deszcze i rosy ściekają małymi strumykami ku środkowi w cztery wielkie doły, po pół mili okręgu mające, a o dwieście kroków od samego środka wyspy odległe. Woda zbierająca się w nich paruje przez upały słońca, co zapobiega wylewom. Nadto, jako jest w mocy monarchy wznieść się wyspą swoją ponad chmury, gdy chce, może przeszkodzić padaniu deszczów i rosy, zwłaszcza, że obłoki nie mogą, podług mniemania wszystkich naturalistów, wznieść się wyżej nad dwie mile od ziemi; przynajmniej w tym kraju takie zrobiono postrzeżenia. W samym środku wyspy jest dziura o średnicy prawie dwudziestu pięciu prętów, przez którą astronomowie spuszczają się do obszernej jaskini, z tej przyczyny Flandona Gagnole, czyli Jaskinią Astronomów zwanej. Znajduje się ona na głębokości pięćdziesięciu prętów. W tej jaskini pali się nieustannie dwadzieścia lamp, których płomienie, odbijając się od diamentu, wielkim wszystkie strony napełniają światłem. Miejsce to ozdobione jest sekstantami, kwadrantami, teleskopami, astrolabiami i innymi astronomicznymi instrumentami, ale największą osobliwością, od której los całej wyspy zależy, jest niezmiernej wielkości magnesowy kamień w kształcie czółenka tkackiego zrobiony. Długości ma prętów trzy, a grubości, gdzie jest największa, ma półtora pręta. Ten magnes osadzony jest na osi diamentowej, przechodzącej przez jego środek w tak ścisłej równowadze, że najsłabsza ręka może go bardzo łatwo obracać. Otacza go cylinder diamentowy na cztery stopy głęboki i na tyleż gruby, we środku wydrążony, mający średnicy prętów sześć, położony horyzontalnie na ośmiu słupach diamentowych, każdy o trzech prętach wysokości. W środku tego cylindra są duże dziury czopowe, głębokie na dwanaście cali, w które wchodzą końce osi i obracają się jak potrzeba. Żadna siła nie zdoła tej maszyny poruszyć, gdyż cylinder i słupy, na których leży, są jedną całością z diamentem, który stanowi grunt całej wyspy. Przez ten oto magnes wyspa idzie do góry, na dół, i jak tylko potrzeba, z jednego miejsca na drugie. Względem bowiem tej części ziemi, na której monarcha panuje, magnes ma jedną stronę, która zawiera moc odpychania. Jeśli magnes obrócić prosto ku ziemi stroną przyciągającą, wyspa spuszcza się na dół, gdy obrócić stroną odpychającą ku tejże ziemi, wyspa idzie do góry, gdy zaś kamień obrócą ukośno, wyspa idzie ukośno, ponieważ w tym magnesie moc sprawuje swój skutek linią równoległą do swego położenia. Przez ukośne położenie magnesu wyspa dociera do różnych części państwa monarchy tego. Dla jaśniejszego wyobrażenia sobie tego, niech A — B będzie linią przez cały kraj Balnibarbi prowadzoną, C — D magnesem, którego przyciągający koniec jest w C, odpychający — w D. Skoro magnes ustawiony jest w kierunku C — D, odpychającym końcem na dół, natenczas wyspa porusza się do D. Znajdując się w D magnesowi dają kierunek, ażeby przyciągający koniec był w E, i wyspa udaje się tamże. Jeżeli magnes jest w linii E — F z odpychającym końcem w dół, wyspa podnosi się do F, a obróciwszy koniec przyciągający do G wyspa porusza się do G i od G do H, jeżeli odpychający koniec na dół się obraca. Tym sposobem odmieniając położenie magnesu można w kierunku ukośnym spuszczać i podnosić wyspę (ukośność położenia jest nieznaczna), i do wszystkich części państwa ją transportować. Trzeba wiedzieć, że ta wyspa nie może się za obręb królestwa, położonego pod nią, oddalić ani podnosić wyżej nad cztery mile. Astronomowie, którzy mnóstwo książek o tym magnesie pisali, objaśniają to takim sposobem: siła magnesowa rozciąga się tylko na cztery mile, minerał zaś, działający na magnes i leżący w łonie ziemi i w morzu nie dalej jak trzy mile od brzegu, nie znajduje się na całej ziemi, ale tylko w tym państwie, dlatego było bardzo łatwą rzeczą podbić każdy kraj w obrębie magnesu leżący. Jeżeli magnes w równoległej z horyzontem znajduje się linii, natenczas wyspa staje, bo jeden koniec ciągnie na dół, drugi odpycha, więc siły znoszą się i żadne nie może nastąpić poruszenie. Kamienia magnesowego pilnują niektórzy astronomowie i kierują nim podług rozkazów królewskich. Największą część życia swego przepędzają na obserwacji nieba i mają teleskopy nierównie lepsze od naszych. Lubo ich teleskopy tylko na trzy stopy są długie, powiększają jednak więcej aniżeli nasze, sto stóp długości mające, i daleko wyraziściej pokazują gwiazdy. Przez to zrobili odkrycia daleko ważniejsze niżeli nasi europejscy astronomowie. Odkryli dziesięć tysięcy gwiazd nieruchomych, gdy tymczasem my znamy zaledwie trzecią część tej liczby. Odkryli dwa trabanty Marsa, z których bliższy odległy jest od swej planety o trzy jego średnice, a dalszy o pięć średnic. Pierwszy obraca się w przeciągu dziesięciu, drugi w przeciągu dwudziestu jednej i pół godziny koło Marsa, tak że kwadraty ich periodycznych obrotów mają się do siebie jak sześciany ich odległości od Marsa, z czego wnosić trzeba, że podlegają tym samym prawom ciężkości jak inne ciała niebieskie. Są oni także szczęśliwi, że postrzegli komet różnych dziewięćdziesiąt trzy i pokalkulowali ich obrót z dokładnością zazdrości godną. Jeżeli to jest prawda, a utrzymują to z największą pewnością, należałoby sobie życzyć, aby ich postrzeżenia podane zostały do wiadomości publicznej, przez co teoria o kometach, która wielce jest niedostateczna i ułomna, do równej by przyszła doskonałości jak inne działy astronomii. Król byłby najbardziej absolutnym na świecie monarchą, gdyby do poddania się zupełnie swojej woli mógł ministrów nakłonić, ale ci mają swoje dobra na ziemi i uważając, że królów łaska jest niestała, strzegą się szkodzić sobie samym, uciskając swoich ziomków. Jeżeli które miasto zbuntuje się, podzieli się na walczące stronnictwa polit yczne lub nie chce płacić podatków, Król ma dwa sposoby poskromienia. Pierwszym i bardziej umiarkowanym jest zatrzymanie wyspy nad miastem zbuntowanym i jego okolicą, przez co kraj pozbawiony zostaje słońca i rosy, co mieszkańców o głód i chorobę przyprawia. Jeżeli zbrodnia mieszkańców na surowszą zasługuje karę. Król każe ze swej wyspy rzucać na nich kamienie wielkie, przed którymi muszą kryć się w lochach i piwnicach, a domy ich zostają potłuczone i zburzone. Jeżeli trwają w swojej zaciętości i rokoszu, naówczas Król używa ostatniego środka: każe spuścić na nich z góry wyspę i tym sposobem całe miasto i wszyscy mieszkańcy zgruchotani zostają. Wszelako rzadko kiedy Król chwyta się tego strasznego środka, którego nie śmieją doradzać ministrowie z obawy, że takowy gwałtowny postępek podałby ich w nienawiść narodu i szkodziłby im samym, którzy mają dobra na ziemi. Wyspa bowiem do samego Króla należy. Jest jeszcze ważniejsza przyczyna, dla której królowie tego państwa rzadko kiedy chcą używać tego ostatniego ukarania, wyjąwszy tylko przypadek nieuchronnej potrzeby. Jeżeli miasto zbuntowane stało przy jakich wysokich skałach (gdyż w tym kraju wiele jest skał przy wielkich miastach, które umyślnie między skałami budowano dla uchronienia się przed gniewem królów)albo gdyby miało wiele wież i piramid kamiennych, wyspa królewska, mimo że na jednym diamencie grubości stu prętów położona, przez swoje spadnienie mogłaby się skruszyć albo pęknąć od ognia i rozbijanych domów, jak to się często naszym kominom zdarza, chociaż są z żelaza i kamieni zrobione. Lud zna to wszystko i wie, jak daleko może posunąć swój opór, kiedy wolność i majątek są zagrożone. A tak, choć Jego Królewska Mość w największym jest gniewie, każe powoli spuszczać wyspę swoją, pod pozorem, jak mówi, żeby nie ucisnąć ludu swego; w gruncie jednak boi się, żeby o wieże wyspa się jego nie roztrąciła. W takowym przypadku filozofowie sądzą, że magnes nie mógłby jej więcej utrzymywać i musiałaby upaść. Według prawa obowiązującego w państwie Królowi i jego dwóm starszym synom wzbronione jest opuszczać wyspę; tyczy to także i Królowej, jak długo jeszcze dzieci rodzić może. Podróże Gulliwera 03 03